Dis, Lelouch
by Unwound-Future
Summary: Il pleuvait, ce jour-là. Mais ce jour-là, deux enfants s'évadèrent l'endroit où la pluie est plus belle.


_**Disclaimer : Code Geass ne m'appartient pas ! Sinon jamais ça ne se serait fini comme ça !**_

* * *

_**Dis, Lelouch...**_

* * *

_Il pleuvait, ce jour-là._

_Flic Flac Floc._

_La ville de Britannia était si triste. Si triste, sous les gros nuages gris._

_Flic Flac Floc._

_Britannia était si grise, si triste et vide sous la pluie._

_Flic Flac Floc._

_Deux enfants s'évadèrent de cette prison trop triste, trop grise._

_Flic Flac Floc._

_Ils s'évadèrent pour aller là où la pluie est plus belle._

_Flic Flac Floc._

_Il pleuvait, ce jour-là._

_Flic Flac Floc._

_Mais la forêt d'à côté était si belle. Si belle, sous les beaux nuages remplis d'eau._

_Flic Flac Floc._

_La forêt était si belle, si joyeuse et vivante sous la pluie._

_Flic Flac Floc._

_Deux enfants s'évadèrent dans cette forêt vivante et joyeuse._

_Flic Flac Floc._

_Ils s'évadèrent à l'endroit où la pluie est plus belle._

_Flic Flac Floc._

_Flic Flac Floc._

* * *

\- Dis, Lelouch, tu crois que les fées existent ?

L'enfant aux cheveux noirs se retourna :

\- Ne sois pas bête ! Tu sais bien que non …

Le deuxième enfant, aux cheveux bouclés, répliqua d'un air boudeur :

\- Alors, pourquoi tout est si beau dans la forêt ? C'est forcément les fées qui protègent les arbres et les fleurs !

\- Idiot !

Lelouch sauta par-dessus une racine et atterrit dans une flaque d'eau. Celle-ci éclaboussa les deux enfants. Suzaku poursuivit :

\- Et puis, pourquoi la pluie est-elle plus belle, ici ?

\- Quelle question ! C'est parce que nous avons quitté la ville, voilà !

\- Tout s'explique, alors ! Les fées n'habitent pas en ville, elles ne peuvent pas rendre la ville plus belle !

\- Parce que tu crois que les fées embellissent tout, toi ?

\- Bien sûr. Tout est si beau, dans la forêt !

\- Si tu le dis...

Le petit garçon brun continua son chemin, Suzaku sur les talons. Lorsque les deux enfants, âgés tous deux de sept ans, tombèrent sur une rivière, ils la traversèrent les deux pieds bien protégés par des bottes en plastique. Suzaku s'émerveilla devant une libellule qui semblait planer sur l'eau :

\- Dis, Lelouch... ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu crois que si on ramène une fée avec nous, la ville deviendra plus belle ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide ! Ce n'est pas possible...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce nous y sommes, nous, les humains...

Suzaku sembla méditer la réponse mais, tout à sa réflexion, il ne vit pas la petite pierre sous l'eau et trébucha avant de tomber dans l'eau.

\- Suzaku !

Le susnommé se redressa, trempé plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. De légères larmes perlaient au coin de ses grands yeux verts, comme le feuillage des arbres. Il avait une légère écorchure au genou droit.

\- Relève-toi, fit le brun. On va nettoyer ça à l'eau.

Le châtain obéit et Lelouch lava la blessure à grands coups d'eau. Il prit la main de Suzaku, lui intimant de le suivre dans un endroit plus sec.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il, malgré tout inquiet pour son ami.

\- Oui, ça va. L'eau m'a fait du bien.

\- Tant mieux... soupira son compagnon.

Ils s'assirent à l'abri d'un grand saule pleureur.

\- Tu peux continuer à marcher ?

\- Oui...

Chacun se tut. Chacun écouta le silence. Un silence qu'il avait rarement l'habitude de connaître. Il se dégageait une certaine sérénité de cet endroit.

\- Dis, Lelouch... ?

\- Oui ?

L'enfant regarda son genou avant de répondre :

\- Tu crois que les fées sont en colère ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Eh bien... Je me suis blessé en tombant. Tu crois que c'est une vengeance des fées ?

\- Crétin ! C'est juste un accident...

\- Peut-être mais... C'est bizarre, non ? … Peut-être qu'on a pas le droit d'être là ?

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Tout le monde peut aller dans la forêt, voyons !

\- Justement. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tout à l'heure. C'est à cause de nous si la ville est si laide, peut-être que les fées ne veulent pas de nous, ici ? Peut-être qu'elles ont peur que l'on détruise leur maison ?

\- Suzaku...

\- Dis, Lelouch, pourquoi la ville est-elle si bruyante, lorsque ici, tout est calme ?

\- Parce que nous y sommes...

\- C'est de notre faute, alors ? Constata tristement le garçon châtain, en baissant les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être bien que oui... Admit Lelouch.

\- Nous sommes des êtres méchants alors … ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Eh bien, dans les films, il y a toujours des gentils et des méchants...

\- Oui.

\- Les méchants, ce sont ceux qui veulent tout détruire, il y en a même qui tuent.

\- Oui...

\- Et les gentils essaient toujours de protéger la Terre ou les gens des méchants.

\- Oui, mais je ne comprends pas...

\- Les fées sont ici celles qui protègent et nous sommes ceux qui détruisent... Nous sommes les méchants... Nous n'avons rien à faire ici !

\- Suzaku... C'est un peu... Les méchants dont tu parles sont toujours plus ou moins contents d'avoir fait des choses mauvaises. Nous ne sommes pas comme ça !

\- Mais bien sûr que si ! La maîtresse nous l'a appris l'autre jour ! Le papier provient des arbres coupés ! Nous sommes bien contents lorsque nous avons du papier pour dessiner.

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais...

\- Si on est contents pour ça, on est donc contents que l'arbre, la maison des fées, soit coupé. On est contents d'avoir fait une chose mauvaise.

\- Ce serait logique... Si les fées existaient... Conclut Lelouch. Allez, viens ! Fit-il en se relevant.

Suzaku se releva sans peine, malgré son genou écorché :

\- Dis, Lelouch, tu penses que les fées sont méchantes ?

\- Si c'est bien elles qui t'avaient blessé, oui, je pense qu'elles seraient mauvaises.

\- Même si c'était pour protéger leur maison ?

\- Il doit y avoir une autre façon de protéger. Ce n'est pas en blessant que l'on évite d'être blessé soi-même...

\- Alors, pour toi, les fées auraient tort ?

\- Eh bien, je...

\- Si les fées venaient demain détruire notre maison, tu ferais quoi ?

\- Eh bien, je les chasserai, évidemment !

\- Tu pourrais bien leur faire du mal ! Tu n'es pas mieux qu'elles, finalement...

\- … Ce ne serait pas mon intention, de faire mal...

\- L'intention... Même si l'on a pas envie de faire du mal, une fois que c'est fait, il n'y a pas moyen de réparer. Même sans intention, il y a toujours un fait.

\- Tu as peut-être raison... Il se fait tard, constata Lelouch en avisant le ciel qui s'assombrissait peu à peu.

Mais quand il se retourna pour prendre la main de son ami, il se rendit compte de l'absence de Suzaku.

\- Suzaku ? SUZAKU !

Lelouch se mit à courir au hasard dans la forêt. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bouclés ne devait pas être bien loin. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il retrouva son compagnon d'aventures agenouillé devant un arbrisseau.

\- Suzaku !

\- Dis, Lelouch, sais-tu de quel arbre il s'agit ?

\- Comme ça, je dirais que c'est un bouleau. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est normal qu'il semble si fragile ?

\- Non... Il est trop fragile.

Suzaku prit le parapluie qu'il avait laissé dans sa poche et l'ouvrit pour servir d'abri au petit arbre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne veux tout de même pas rester comme ça ?! Il faut qu'on rentre !

\- Dis, Lelouch, pourquoi la vie est-elle si fragile ? Demanda Suzaku, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Parce que beaucoup de choses peuvent y mettre un terme.

\- Pourquoi cet arbre, qui n'a même pas encore grandi, devrait-il mourir ?

\- Il doit être malade.

\- Je sais... Mais c'est injuste. Tellement de gens se plaignent de leur vie alors que ce pauvre arbre n'arrive pas à pousser ? Il ne pourra peut-être jamais vivre !

\- Suzaku... Des fois, les gens meurent. Il n'y a pas de raison, c'est comme ça.

\- …

Suzaku resta sans bouger, les épaules un peu tremblantes. Lelouch décida donc de creuser un trou juste à côté de l'arbrisseau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Un trou pour planter le parapluie. Donne !

Le garçon châtain obéit et le brun enterra le manche du parapluie dans la terre, protégeant ainsi le jeune bouleau.

\- On peut y aller maintenant.

Mais son ami sembla encore réticent.

\- On reviendra le voir demain, si tu veux.

\- D'accord, dit Suzaku en prenant la main que lui tendait le brun.

Les deux enfants prirent alors le chemin du retour. Mais au bout de ce qu'il sembla durer une heure, ils ne retrouvèrent toujours pas la rivière qu'ils avaient franchie.

\- Lelouch, on est perdu ?

\- Mais non. On va bien finir par retrouver notre chemin !

\- J'ai peur, Lelouch !

\- Arrête de pleurer, Suzaku ! Viens !

\- Je ne veux pas ! On va encore plus se perdre si on bouge !

Le bouclé pleurnicha lentement tandis que l'autre se demandait comment rassurer son ami et retrouver leur chemin, alors que la nuit commençait vraiment à tomber, cette fois.

\- Écoute, Suzaku...

\- Lelouch, regarde !

Le jeune garçon aux yeux violets se retourna vers l'endroit qu'indiquait son ami du doigt. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Des dizaines de lucioles voletaient à quelques mètres d'eux. Suzaku, quant à lui, était émerveillé :

\- Lelouch, on les suit ?

\- Mais...

\- Allez, viens !

Ce fut au tour du châtain d'entraîner son compagnon par la main. Suzaku et Lelouch suivirent le chemin tracé par les lucioles jusqu'à arriver à une rivière qu'ils connaissaient bien, c'était celle qu'ils avaient traversée un peu plus tôt.

\- Les lucioles nous indiquent le chemin, on dirait...

\- Continuons...

Les enfants s'empressèrent de poursuivre leur route et se retrouvèrent très vite à la sortie de la forêt. Les lucioles s'envolèrent alors dans le ciel, semblant rejoindre les étoiles dans leur firnament.

Les deux jeunes garçons soupirèrent, soulagés. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre la ville, Suzaku dit :

\- Dis, Lelouch, tu crois que ce sont les fées qui nous ont aidé à retrouver le chemin ?

\- Idiot... Bien sûr que c'est elles ! Dit le brun en éclatant de rire, avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son ami.

* * *

_Il pleuvait, ce soir-là._

_Flic Flac Floc._

_La forêt était si belle, si joyeuse et vivante sous la pluie._

_Flic Flac Floc._

_Mais le lendemain, la pluie disparut, le soleil apparut._

_Deux enfants s'évadèrent de leur prison si triste et si grise._

_Ils s'évadèrent pour aller là où le soleil est plus éclatant._

_Il faisait chaud, ce jour-là._

_Mais la forêt d'à côté était si belle. Si belle, sous ce soleil brillant de mille feux._

_La forêt était si belle, si joyeuse et vivante sous le soleil._

_Deux enfants s'évadèrent dans cette forêt vivante et joyeuse._

_Ils s'évadèrent à l'endroit où le soleil brille le plus._

* * *

**_THE END_**


End file.
